Ultimate Rescue: Pieski i pożar
Uwaga! ''Uwaga! ''Jest to kolejne opowiadanie grupowe! Drugie na tej wiki z serii Ultimate Rescue! Małe streszczenie pieski muszą uratować z pożaru stary francuski pałac księżniczki Barkingburg. Pieski nie tylko muszą powstrzymać gigantyczny ogień, ale zatrzymać jego rozprzestrzenianie się ulice! Tu także pojawi się nowy antagonista Alferdo.... Rozdział 1 Był ciepły czerwcowy dzień. Pieski z Psiego Patrolu pływały w ich nowo- wybudowanym, ogromnym basenie. Woda muskali ich łapki. Niektóre z nich chłeptały także wodę w miskach. ' -Ale gorąc...-przemówiła Martine, ziejąc. -Za gorąco...-jęknęła Dilara i z pluskiem zsunęła się do basenu. -Wszystko ok?-zapytała Patty, mimo upały zerwała się na równe łapy. -Tak! Mmmm....jaki chłodek.-odpowiedziała rozmarzona Malinois. -Co możemy porobić?-zapytała Werix. -Może zagramy w marco- polo?- zasugerowała Kenshi. -Świetny pomysł!-ucieszyła się Shiraz, ogon z radości chodził jej we wszystkie strony przy tym rozbryzgując maleńkie krople wody. -To kto może nim być?-zastanowiła się Victoria. -Ja! Ja mogę!-rozległ się podekscytowany krzyk Junio. -Ok!-ucieszył się wyraźnie Fuergo. -Dam Ci tylko przepaskę i skarpetkę na nos.-oznajmiła Shiny, po czym popłynęła po te rzeczy. '''Mufin pomogła zawiązać suni opaskę, a Maxis wsunąć skarpetę. Zaczęła się gra. Jednak po paru minutach nadal nie było im chłodno. ' -Chwilkę, zaraz włączę schłodzoną wodę.-oznajmił Gray. Z radością Victoria spojrzała na pieska. -AUU!-zawyli razem Carlie i Lavia. 'Płowo- jasno-czarny Gerberian Shepsky włączył schładzaną wodę. Z radością Colette polizała Maximusa. Rocky zaś oglądał wszystko spod drzewa. Uśmiechnął się tylko gdy zobaczył Youki. Lisiczka machnęła ogonem i zachichotała. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Youki. 'Ryder siedział w raz z Katie na sofach, rozmawiali o tym, iż czy w taki gorąc nie spowoduje w Zatoce Przygód pożaru. ' -Ech...miejmy nadzieję, że nie kochana.-odpowiedział ukochanej Ryder. Blondynka wzięła jego rękę i spojrzała mu w oczy. -Jesteś tak dobrym przywódcą Ryder!-rzekła z czułością Katie. -Dzięki, jednak to największa zasługa piesków! To dzięki nim.-udzielił skromnie odpowiedzi brunet. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu 'Zabawa w basenie trwała aż do popołudnia, kiedy to pieski postanowiły wrócić do bazy by obejrzeć wyniki Angusa i Juliet na konkursie ratowników wodnych. Wychodząc z basenu otrzepywały futra. ' -Jestem ciekawa jak im poszło?-zastanowiła się Astro, jednak w głosie suczki słychać było duże podekscytowanie. -Mam nadzieję, że wygrają.-westchnęła Aurora, obróciła się i zaczekała na męża ze szczeniaczkami. Przywitała ich czułym dotknięciem nosa. -Myślę, że super, im poszło!-skoczyła do góry Kasha, otrzepała futro i pognała do prawie pod same drzwi bazy. -Hej, kochanie czekaj na mnie!-zawołał Altron. Tundra Amerykańska zatrzymała się i poczekała na męża z biegnącego z resztą piesków. '''W tym samym czasie... Telewizor został włączony. Jednak w kieszeni Rydera zadzwonił jego tablet. ' -Księżniczka Barkingburg?- zdziwił się i wstał z pufy. -Tak?-odebrał połączenie. -Ryder! Mój! Mój letni pałac!-wydyszała. -Co się z nim stało Wasza wysokość?-zapytał Ryder, jego głos napełniony teraz był obawą. -PALI SIĘ!-wykrzyczała teraz te słowa. -Sweetie z Arianą są z Tobą?-zapytał, podejrzewając. Księżniczka ku jego zaskoczeniu pokręciła głową. -Zostały w Barkingburg, gdyż brzuszki bardzo je bolały. -udzieliła odpowiedzi, na chwilę jakby zapominając co się dzieje. -Nie martw się Wasza wysokość! Żadne płomienie nie są zbyt duże, żaden piesek jest zbyt mały! Psi Patrolu już czas na Ultimate Rescue!-zawołał przez tablet. Nacisnął guzik i pewnym momencie zaświeciło się na czerwono, pomarańczowo, zielono, bordowo i fioletowo. '''Ekran podzielił się na trzy części. Widać było w prawym górnym rogu Chase'a siedzącego z Everest i Alays. W lewym dolnym rogu Honey bawiła się ze szczeniętami. A w górnym, Mja z Cloe i Dellicią rozmawiały. ' -Ryder wzywa!-krzyknęły pieski. Max wygrzebywał się z basenu, jednak zaczepił łapą o chustkę do gry, leżącą na trawniku. Wybił ją w powietrze i poleciała mu prosto w oczy. -UWAGA!-krzyknął gdy, zasłoniła mu oczy. Marshall siedział chwilkę gdyż zza obrożą miał źdźbło trawy. Czarny Labrador z hukiem wpadła na Dalmatyńczyka i potoczyli się do bazy. Psiaki siedziały w windzie. Futrzany pocisk wpadł w pieski wywracając je. -To nie czas na gry!-zażartowała Savannah. -HA HA HA!- gruchnęły śmiechem pieski. '''Winda wnosiła je na górę. A gdy byli po środku windy, znaczek zmienił się w z odznaki Psiego Patrolu na znaczki Marshalla, Laiki, Niki, Lenny'ego i Sage'a. Gdy ruszyli dalej na górę, mieli na sobie hełmy strażackie w kolorze ich regularnych strojów, tylko pośrodku był większy czarny element. Stroje piesków były czarne z wstawkami ich kolorów. Rękawy były no czubków łap. Na środku mieli odblask. Wjechali na górę. -Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder sir!-powiedział poważnie Chase.Obejrzał się teraz na boki. -W stylu strażackim!-dopowiedział Owczarek Niemiecki. -AUUU!-zawyły radośnie pieski. -Otóż mamy duży problem...letni pałac Księżniczki Barkingburg! Płonie!- oznajmił ekipie brunet. Przez pieski przebiegł dreszcz. Wymieniały ze sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenia. ' -Ten letni pałac?-zapytał Hutch, który zaczął panikować.-Sweetie z Arianą tam są!!-dodał przerażony o bliskie Rottweiler. -Zostały w Barkingburg.-uspokoił pieska Ryder. Masywny Rottweiler westchnął z ulgą. -Ale jak tam się dostaniemy?- zapytał Solo. Przekrzywiając głowę. -Patrolotem przeniesiemy pojazdy.-odpowiedział Ryder.-Do tej akcji potrzebuje każdej łapy! Jednak w obliczu takiego zagrożenia Pandoro zostaniesz ze szczeniętami tutaj!-polecił chłopak. Ślepa Goldador pokiwali głową.-Jednak najbardziej potrzebujemy pomocy naszych specjalistów od pożarów! Marshalla, Niki, Lenny’ego, Sage’a i Laiki! Każde z Was będzie miało swój oddział i pomoże w gaszeniu! Jednak musimy nie tylko ugasić płomienie, ale i zabezpieczyć przed rozprzestrzenianiem się ognia na ulice! Po akcji Rubble i Obi ocenią straty! Psi Patrol rusza do akcji! Marshall Ty weźmiesz Chase’a, Everest, Skye, Marca, Zumę, Skipper, Youki, Rocky’ego, Rubble’a, Rosę oraz Trackera z Coral! Laika, Nika, Lenny, Sage! Wy także weźmiecie jakąś cześć psiaków! '''Powaga zalśniła w oczach piesków. Jednak zaraz potem zaczęli mówić chóralnie cytaty głównych psich strażaków! ' -Już odpalamy! -Gdy masz kłopoty, przybędziemy i ogień zgaszony! -Te łapy walczą z płomieniami! -Gdy pożar jest w lesie! Pomoc niesiemy! -Walczyć z ogniem chcemy! -Psi Patrol rusza do akcji!- powiedział Ryder. -Auu!- zawyły radośnie psiaki. 'Ryder mający także na sobie strój strażaka, niczym torpeda pomknął na dół i zjechał na rurze. W kierunku zjeżdżalni najpierw pobiegły te pieski co miały wozy strażackie. Zaś Robo- Pies z Patrolotem już byli w powietrzu. Najpierw do budy wskoczył niezdarnie Marshall, zapadła się pod ziemię, gdzie z boków doczepiano odpowiednie elementy. Obserwował to wszystko, a jego ogonek machał we wszystkie kierunki. W końcu podest ,,wypchnął" ich na górę, gdzie Robo- Pies za pomocą haka w Patrolocie wziął pojazd. Tak samo działo się z następnymi pojazdami strażackimi. Każdy piesek, który tego doświadczył był bardzo zachwycony. W końcu do Patrolotu wskoczyły pieski i z prędkością światła polecieli niedaleko od miejsca. Kilka razy z taką samą dosłownie prędkością wracał i odlatywał, do momentu gdy wszędzie były pojazdy. Wczesny wieczór zaczął ogarniać niebo. A do każdego wozu strażackiego wskakiwały pieski. ' -Chodźcie!-zawołał Sage. Syreny zaczęły wyć i wcisnęli gaz do dechy. Ludzie zdziwieni zeskakiwali w głąb chodnika. Z oddali widać było czarne, kłęby dymu. -O nie!-przeraziła się na głos Roxy. Z tamtego kierunku mało co pod wóz strażacki Laiki nie wpadł pies będący mixem Anatoliana z Kai. Aidi z piskiem zahamowała. -Wybacz! Ale ruchy z drogi!-ponagliła suczka. W jej zielonych oczach błyszczała determinacja.-Letni pałac Księżniczki Barkingburg płonie!-wydyszała. Na pyszczku pojawił się dziwny wyraz, po czym powiedział. -Desole! Mogę zabrać się z Wami? -Nie mamy czasu!-syknął Sage. Marshall pokiwał z drugiego wozu głową. -Proszę!-nalegał nieznajomy psiak. -Oj, nie może być chyba groźny!-prosiła Linda.-Chodź.-wyciągnęła łapę by wszedł. Wskoczył do wozu Laiki. -Merci! Jestem Alfredo.-przedstawił się. Jego sierść trochę była w nieładzie. A wozu parły do przodu. 'Ciszę na końcu stolicy przerywał jęk syren. Byli coraz bliżej. ' -O nie!-przemówiła nagłos Niara, wychylając się z wozu Lenny'ego, widok mroził krew w żyłach. '''Większość piesków wyjrzała, uszy łopotały im na wietrze. Budynek cały stał w płomieniach, a czarny jak smoła kłąb dymu wydłużał się. Nad rzeką biła czerwona jak krew łuna. Ryder jechał na swym quadzie obok, tablet znajdował się na tablicy rozdzielczej. -Amy! Ari! Timber! Sprawdźcie czy Księżniczka jest w bezpiecznym miejscu!-polecił -Ruf! Się robi Ryder!-szczeknęły chóralnie trzy suczki. Z każdego wozu poleciały na miejsce. Zdruzgotana księżniczka stała na chodniku, w jej oczach malowało się nieopisywalne przerażenie. Rozdział 2 Spojrzawszy w górę, zobaczyła pieski. Zaczęła biec w ich stronę. Nagle znikąd spadła płonąca belka. Spadła u jej stóp i zagrodziła drogę -Ruf! Ryder, Księżniczka utknęła!-krzyknęła przerażona Amy przez komunikator. -O nie!-zaczął Ryder-Rocky, Obi musicie odgrodzić Księżniczce drogę i zabrać ją w bezpieczne miejsce! Komunikatory piesków zaświeciły się po czym rozległ się chóralny okrzyk:,,Tak jest Ryder!" *Zmiana sceny-odznaka Obi'ego W tym czasie Laika, Marshall, Lenny i Sage wyszli z wozów i rozpoczęli gaszenie pożaru -Ruf! Wąż strażacki-Lenny jako pierwszy wyjął wąż. Później zrobili to Marshall i Sage. Laika jednak spojrzała na pałac i powiedziała: -Trzeba sprawdzić co jest przyczyną pożaru!-powiedziała-Ruf! Maska gazowa! Z kasku wychyliła się maska gazowa. Nagle suczka wbiegła w płonący zamek -LAIKA! NIE!-Marshall chciał pobiec za ukochaną ,ale drogę zagrodził mu Sage. -Jej nic nie będzie. To Laika! Da sobie radę-pocieszył piesek. -Mam taką nadzieję-Marshall wyraźnie posmutniał ale ponownie zaczął gasić. *Zmiana sceny-odznaka Sage'a. Laika przemierzała kolejne metry płonącego zamku w poszukiwaniu przyczyny. Z sufitu spadały ogniste języki a co jakiś czas spadały deski. W kuchni nic nie zobaczyła, w jadalni także, jednak w stali balowej zauważyła, że jedno okno jest całkowicie wybite. Mogło to być oczywiście spowodowane temperaturą, jednak coś mówiło jej by przyjrzeć się bliżej. Podeszła do okna i przed nim na podłodze zobaczyła butelkę. Miała w sobie resztki płynu, który się w nim znajdował -Ruf! Ruf! Szczypce! Wzięła butelkę i wyszła na zewnątrz *Zamiana sceny -odznaka Laiki. Psiaki gasiły pożar, gdy nagle zobaczyły wybiegającą Aidi -LAIKA!-podbiegł piesek i uścisnął ją z całych sił i pocałował-Nigdy mi już tak nie rób! -Dobrze, dobrze-powiedziała lekko przez śmiech suczka, jednak nagle spoważniała i pokazała butelkę. -Co to jest?-spytał Lenny -Wydaje mi się, że to może być koktajl Mołotowa a to oznacza.... -PODPALENIE!-krzyknęły na raz pieski. -Musimy to powiedzieć Ryderowi!-powiedziała Nika i pobiegła do chłopca. *Zmiana sceny- odznaka Niki. Ryder stał i czekał na Obi'ego i Rocky'ego. Nagle zobaczył ich jadących z księżniczką. Podjechali pod niego i wysiedli z wozów. -Jak się czujesz księżniczko?-spytał -Prócz smutku i żalu, to nic mi nie jest-odpowiedziała przygnębiona. -Wiem. To straszna strata. Jednak wole by przebadali cię medycy. Wyjął z kieszeni tableta i powiedział -Youki, Patty! Musicie obejrzeć księżniczkę!-powiedział -Już się robi Ryder-odpowiedziały. Ryder podszedł z powrotem do księżniczki. Nagle usłyszał wołanie zza rogu -RYDER! RYDER! -Tak Nika?-spytał. -LAIKA ZNALAZŁA KOKTAJL MOŁOTOWA W ZAMKU!-krzyknęła a na twarzach i pyszczkach pojawiło się przerażenie. -CO?! Nie, to nie możliwe!-Księżniczka oblała się łzami-Ale kto to mógł zrobić? -Właśnie miałam pytać, czy masz jakieś przypuszczenia kto to mógł zrobić. -Niestety nie... -To kto to mógł być....-pomyślał Rocky. -Na pewno nie Sweetie i Ariana. -powiedziała Nika. -Hmmm..nie ma problemu którego nie rozwiążemy!-zachęcił Ryder. *Zmiana sceny-odznaka Rocky'ego. Psiaki podzieliły się na drużyny do gaszenia pożaru, za nimi telewizja nadawała na żywo. ' -Możemy gasić przecież z góry? Czyż nie?-zapytał Nexako. Sage pokręcił poważnie głową. Hektolitry wody lały się. Niektórzy podchodzili bliżej wejścia, aby zacząć gasić od środka. Z góry płomienie wystawiały jęzory. Huk był niemiłosierny. '''Psiaki stały i zawzięcie gasiły pożar. Niara z Cloe gasiły ogień po dwóch stronach. ' -Duże te płomienie.-zauważyła Cloe. -Owszem.-przyznała przez komunikator Niara. 'Niektórzy weszli do wozów i gasili z nich. Z plecaka Winter, Snowy, Tunturi, Everest, Moscow, Mindy, Viji, Alaski, Smava, Batutta, Bektera, Ice'a, Buddy'ego, East'a, Zuzi, Arctic'a wyskakiwały wodne kule które gasiły płomienie. ' -Musimy jakoś im dać radę!-zawołał Smav. -Podzielmy się na grupy!-zasugerowała Mindy. -Dobry pomysł!-rzekli chóralnie i skinęli głowami. 'Akcja trwała na całego. Słońce zaczęło chować się za widnokręgiem a miejsce pożaru zaczęła otaczać ,,krwawa" łuna. Mimo to policyjne pieski zamknęły drogę. Alays i Chase postawili szlabany. Delgado i Matt wyznaczyli strefę bezpieczeństwa. Leoni zaś z pomocą Ace, Nicolasa, Twister i Dolo pomogli czerpać wodę z rzeki do gaszenia. ' -Szybciej! Musimy zwalczyć płomienie! Dach zaraz spłonie!-mówiła młodsza siostra Chase'a. -Nie martw się, zaraz wszystko będzie gotowe.-pocieszyła Twister. Dolo zanurzał węże. -Węże strażackie zanurzone!-krzyknął z całych sił. -Nicolas! Możesz włączać!-oznajmiła Ace. 'Greyhound włączył. Woda napełniała się do zbiorników. Najmniejsze płomienie położone najniżej zaczęły ustępować, problem był z dachem. ' -HA! Zaraz zobaczycie płomienie!-szczeknęli razem Solo z Atheną, gasząc z dołu. Viki z Sabrą, Izumi i Icko, Danger i Luką badali butelkę. Działka wodne z ich plecaków obróciły się do tyłu. -O nie!-wysapał Alfredo. Psiaki spojrzały na nią zaskoczone. -Co jest Alfredo?-zapytał Dylan, z jego plecaka lała się woda. -W środku zostało wiele zabytków i pamiątek Księżniczki!-powiedział psiak. -Dobrze, pójdziemy po nie jak tylko ugasimy płomienie w wejściu, są pod ziemią i mają jeszcze czas.-oznajmił Ryder. 'Minty za pomocą magii wody także pomagała psiakom. Podbiegł do niej Conrad i pomógł swoimi działkami wodnymi gasić suczce pożar. ' -I?-zapytał czarny psiak o żółtych oczach. -Gaszę, średnie płomienie powoli ustępują jednak te największe to prawdziwy problem.-udzieliła odpowiedzi sunia. Piesek pokiwał głową. Do pomocy ruszyli im Rosa z Minimusem. -Pomożemy Wam!-powiedziała wesoło Pudelka. Młodszy brat Maximusa, pokiwał głową. -Muszę przekazać Ryderowi z chwilo obecnej zeznanie, czy budowla się zawali czy nie.-odparła. Obejrzała się do tylu. Zauważyła stojącą West. -West! Powiadom Rydera! Że na razie jest 50 procent na 50 procent możliwości zawalenia. Następne 24 godziny będą znaczne -oznajmiła żona Rubble’a. Dawna Avatar skinęła głową i podbiegła do bruneta który także gasił. -Ryder! Ryder!-zawołała Border Collie. Chłopak skierował spojrzenie na nią. -Rose kazała przekazać, że...-zaczęła, lecz przerwał jej okrzyk kogoś z ulicy: -Ogień na ulicy! 'Psiaki z Ryderem mieli wyraz twarzy i pyszczków przerażony. Jakby usłyszeli nowinę o końcu świata. Chłopak musiał przydzielić pieski, które się tym zajmą. Z tylu oczy Alfreda zabłysły. Jednak gdy obejrzała się Clara szybko zmienił wyraz pyska, na smutny i zrozpaczony. ' -Pomagać na ulicy gasić płomienie i zgasić je przed miastem pojadą parę grup. Pierwsza to Lir, Seychello, Xander, Gray, Victoria, Briana, Lavia, Carlie, Clara, Thunder, Smav, East, Savannah, Kaito, Shiraz oraz Kasumi! Druga grupa to Hope, Eco, Grafity, Talir, Tetradi, Kasha, Altron, Carmen, Werix, Crus, Uno, Roxy oraz Martine! Trzecia to Vojtek, Cloe, Arison, Domingo, Rose, Kaiden, Amber, Viggo, Victor, Merida, Barnim oraz Ruffy! Czwarta a zarazem ostatnia Buessa, Rex, Ernest, Balto, Faith, Kelly, Bite, Volvo oraz Rossita! -zarządził wybrane psiaki zawyły z całych sił. Biegnąc przez bramę na ulice Grafity zatrzymała się i spytała: -Dacie sobie radę? '''Ryder pokiwał spokojnie głową. Suczka skinęła i odeszła. Do West podszedł East. -Trzymaj się, nie długo myślę, że wrócimy.-przemówił spokojnie Seppala Siberian Sleddog. -Wiem...ale uważaj na siebie, proszę.-szepnęła sunia wlepiła smutne spojrzenie w niebo. -Będę.-odpowiedział East, polizał ją po pyszczku i pobiegł. -Jakby co dzwońcie!-krzyknął biegnący na walkę z płomieniami Uno. -Będziemy!-kiwnął głową brunet. Odwrócił się do cierpliwie czekającej West.-Wybacz, piesku...możesz teraz powiedzieć.-kiwnął głową. -Rosa kazała Ci przekazać że szanse na zawalenie są 50 procent na 50. A następne 24 godziny będą decydujące.-dopowiedziała. -Dziękuje! Wracaj dobrze się spisałaś!-pochwalił ją Ryder. Raptem rozległ się straszliwy huk! Dach jednej z imponującym wież zaczął spadać prosto w trawiące pałac słupy ognia! Ze sobą pociągną dalszą część rzucając je w szalejący żywioł! ' -O nie!-przeraziły się pieski. -Ktoś musi iść po zabytki inaczej ogień trafi do skarbca!-nalegała Nuttie. Determinacja lśniła w jej oczach. Ryder pokiwał głową. -Na początek będziemy iść dwójkami, ktoś będzie musiał być na koniec...-oznajmił. Zapadła cisza, którą przerwał głos: -Ja będę ostatnia! '''Psiaki zamrugałem oczyma! Była to Patty! ' -Nie! Nie możesz!-przeraziła się Dilara, jej głos się łamał. -Ale pójdę...zajmie mi to chwilę Dili obiecuje.-udzieliła odpowiedzi Łajka Jakucka. Oczy Malinois rozszerzyły się to samo przerażenie gościło na pyszczku Tolysa. -Nie zatrzymujecie jej! Da radę!-ozwał się Alfredo. -Skąd wiesz?!-syknęła Natalie. Jej oczy zapłonęły gniewem. Psiaki podejrzliwie spojrzały na mocą Kai z Anatolianem. Szybko wycofał się. -Po prostu podziwiałem jej odwagę.-usprawiedliwił się. -No powiedzmy...-mruknęła Suzanne. -To kto pierwszy?-zapytał Chase ekipę. -Najpierw ja pójdę!-zgłosiła się Dawn. -Księżniczka musi podać mi kody.-dopowiedziała. -Pójdę z Tobą!-oznajmiła Chaaya. Mag powietrza pokiwała łebkiem. Ręką sala gest by podeszły. Alfredo chciał je podsłuchać, lecz Saitina zagrodziła mu drogę kręcąc głową. -Na razie tylko one! I mam na myśli TYLKO one! 'Psiak kiwnął głową. Odwrócił się do niej i odszedł. Usiadł obok gaszącego Marco. Odsłonił zęby w kierunku Rydera, Chase’a oraz Alays. ' -Zobaczycie...-szepnął. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chaayi 'Night pobiegła za drużynami gaszącymi. Stawiając pachołki wyznaczyła strefę bezpieczeństwa! Płomienie były bardzo wysokie i przemieszczały się w szybkim tempie. Dym kłębił się w chmury, niektórzy przechodnie od niego kaszleli. A im bliżej tym było goręcej. ' -Uff, gorąco tu!-wysapał biegnący Xander. -Będzie jeszcze goręcej!-odpowiedzi udzieliła Domingo. -UWAGA!!-krzyknął Ruffy, gdy szkło z palącej latarni zaczęło spływać na asfalt. 'Psiaki szokowane odsunęły się do tyłu. Chwilę się rozglądali jak by ominąć, mimo to gorące szkło płynęło po trawniku. ' -Ech...jak pójdziemy trawnikiem to nadłożymy czasu, gdyby nie było tego roztopionego szkła minuta i jesteśmy na miejscu!-westchnął ciężko Arison. -Może przeskoczymy to, plama jak na razie nie jest jeszcze duża?-zasugerował Barnim. -Dobry pomysł!-odpowiedziały chóralnie psiaki. Zaczęli przeskakiwać. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Barnima 'Dawn z Chaayą wbiegły do płonącego pałacu. ' -Ruf! Ruf! Maski gazowe!-szczeknęły. Maski zostały założone na ich pyszczki. Drewniane belki powoli, poddawały się szalejącemu żywiołowi. Wszędzie były płomienie. Pobiegły do klapy w podłodze. Chaaya chwyciła uchwyt i pociągnęła go. Obie sunie pobiegły po kamiennych schodach. 'Światła automatycznie włączyły się. Ściany były z niewyrównanej żółto- białej skały. Zauważyły srebrny sejf. Podbiegły do niego. Szybko wstukały kod i wyjęły berło. Dawn wzięła je w zęby i susami pobiegła po schodach. Chaaya wzięła złote jabłko. Gdy opuściły skarbiec, jasno- czarna Alaskan Noble Companion Dog tylną łapą zahaczyła o klapę i zamknęła ją aby płomienie nie dotarły do skarbca. Kierowały się do wyjścia, gdzie już czekali Amalis z Bumblebee. Mieli na sobie już maski a gdy dwie sunie wybiegły puścili się biegiem. Dwie suczki podały Księżniczce Barkingburg. ' -Dziękuje Wam!-powiedziała i pogłaskała Dawn z Chaayą. W delikatnym skinięciu głową wręczy jej. -Proszę.-powiedziały. Tymczasem Bee z jego żoną biegli po schodach i wybiegli z dwoma pozłacanymi koronami, z rubinami, szmaragdami oraz szafirami. Wybiegając płonąca belka spadła im, odsunęli się. -Ruf! Ruf! Działka wodne!-szczeknęła Amalis kładąc koronę pod łapami. Bumblebee wziął koronę na swój plecak i wyszedł. Suczka po ugaszeniu ruszyła za nim. Następni Samira oraz Ame. Dwie sunie wbiegając do skarbca wzięły dwa zabytkowe miecze. -O nie!-krzyknęła Samira, gdy iskra wpadła do środka. Zanim zdążyła szczeknąć zrobiła to Ame. -Działka wodne!-odezwała się suczka rasy Alaskan Malamute pomieszana z Akitą. Wkrótce było po wszystkim, jednak o tym musiały już powiadomić. Gdy wyszły płomienie niebezpiecznie zbliżały się do klapy. -RYDER! RYDER!-krzyczały wybiegając. Brunet spojrzał na nie zaskoczony. -Iskra wpadła do środka skarbca!-mówiły. Księżniczka jak i Ryder pobledli. -Lecz Ame ugasiła ją.-szybko wytłumaczyła Samira.-Mimo to płomienie zbliżają się.-dopowiedziała. Stojący w drzwiach Dilara oraz Eric wymienili spojrzenia zmartwione. 'Killen westchnął niezadowolony. Roger pokrzepił pieska, szturchnięciem. ' -Uważaj na siebie!-krzyknęła Patty podchodząc do suczki.-Proszę...-dodała ciszej. -Będę.-odparła Malinois kładąc łapę na barku BFF. Mimo to wchodząc do środka miały łzy w oczach. -DZWOŃ JAKBY CO! JA PIERWSZY CIĘ URATUJE! A I UWAŻAJ NA PŁOMIENIE!-zakrzyczał z tyłu Killen. 'Huk był coraz głośniejszy. Płomienie wyższe, mimo że z góry spadała woda. Nagle kamień, który pozostał z wież spadł. Erica ogarnęło przerażenie. Malinois szła do klapy, a kamień leciał na nią. Wybił się, przednie łapy wyprostował i uderzył z impetem w sunię. Rozległ się hałas, gdy blok skalny rozpadał się na drobiny o podłogę. Oba pieski przeturlały się. Malinois łapą zahaczyła o klapę i z łoskotem spadli po schodach. Eric trzymał łapki na suczce. ' -Emm...sory.-przeprosił, potrząchając głową. Dilara skinęła głową i podniosła się z chłodnej ziemi. -Dzięki.-odparła. Eric uśmiechnął się. -Szczypce!- szczeknęła brązowo- czarna Malinois. Przyrząd z plecaka wysunął się, a ona podeszła do tronu. Podniosła je. Syberian Husky wziął tylną część na swoje plecy, a Dili przednią na swoje. Wyszli po chwili. Patty szczeknęła z całych sił. Położyli tron. A Killen podbiegł do suni. -Tak się martwiłem! Moja różo! Moje światło!-mówił Malinois o jasno-niebieskich oczach. Ogon chodził mu na boki. -Tja...-Dilara wywróciła oczyma i odeszła. Podeszła do Łajki Jakuckiej obie z całych sił się przytuliły. -Dobra robota!-pochwaliła Nuttie oglądając zabytki. -Eric mnie uratował.-powiedziała suczka. Patty miała minę jakby zobaczyła ducha. -Wszystko w porządku?-zapytała. Gdy usłyszał to Killen zaczął panikować z tyłu. -Tak, po prostu z góry leciał na mnie blok skalny i odepchnął mnie.-wytłumaczyła Malinois. Każdy odetchnął z ulgą. '''Kolejna grupa składająca się z Clifa i Amy wbiegli do środka. Jednak Księżniczka miała nietęgą minę. -Trzeba oprócz skarbca uratować wiele rzeczy...gobeliny, zastawę...obrazy.-zamartwiała się. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Niki W bazie Pandora zajmowała sie szczeniaczkami. Wszystkie były ciekawe przebiegu wydarzeń, dlatego Drover włączył telewizor. Przełączyły na wiadomości, gdzie na tle pełnego ognia pałacu stała dziennikarka. ' -Pożar wybuchł prawdopodobnie o 19:50, na miejscu pożaru już jest grupa psich strażaków z Psiego Patrolu. -mówiła z mikrofonem podeszła do gaszącej Slend. -Czy wiecie coś na temat wybuchu tej katastrofy?-zapytała sunię. Kundelka zamrugała ze zdziwienia jednak zaraz odpowiedziała na pytanie: -Wstępnie znaleźliśmy Koktajl Mołotowa w płonącym pałacu.-odpowiedziała brązowo- podpalana suczka o dwukolorowych oczach. -Co z antykami?-kontynuowała pytania reporterka. -Są wynoszone.-udzieliła odpowiedzi Slend. -Jak sami państwo widzicie, ogień nadal się nie poddaje. Antyki są ratowane. Czekamy na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.-mówiła. Kamerzysta pokazał żarzący się pałac. Z góry było ujęcie z drona. Budynek przypominał pochodnię. -To okropne!-westchnęła Mufin oglądając wiadomości z pufy. Maxis przytulił sunię. -Ciekawe kto to zrobił?-zastanowiła się Miley. -A to kto?-zadała pytanie Junio. Pokazała łapką na nieznajomego im mieszańca Kai z Anatolianem. -Nie wie.-odezwały się maluchy. '''Nastała smutna cisza. Z przerażeniem oglądały jak psiaki z Psiego Patrolu walczą z ogniem. Zapowiadała się długa i niespokojna dla nich noc. ' * Zmiana sceny znaczek Pandory 'Cztery grupy wysłane na gaszenie ognia na ulicach pomyślnie przeskoczyły plamę rozgrzanego szkła. ' -RUF! RUF! DZIAŁKA WODNE!-szczeknęli. Na zawołanie wysunęły im się działka. 'Wytrysnęła z nich woda i zaczęła walczyć z płomieniami. Musieli mieć na sobie w razie czego maski. Żar bił od wysokich płomieni. ' -Ruf! Ruf! Wyrzutnia kulek wodnych!-szczeknęła Victoria. Kulki zaczęły gasić małe ogniska. Jednak jej uwagę przykuł uwięziony po środku chłopiec. -O nie!-przejęła się.-Już idę!-zawołała i pobiegła. -Victoria!-zawołał przerażony Gray i pobiegł za nią.-Idę z Tobą, to zbyt niebezpieczne.-odpowiedział. -Idę z Wami!-oznajmiła Talir i pobiegła. Balto także chciał pomóc i dołączył do pozostałej trójki. Byli blisko płomieni. Malinois z Rottweilerem biegli z przodu i gasili płomienie. 'W końcu w zobaczyli przejętego 6- latka. Usiadł na trawie z przerażeniem licząc na pomoc. Gray, Talir i Balto oraz Victoria zaczęli gasić płomienie. A gdy na bezpiecznej odległości zrobili przejście Talir pobiegła go uratować. ' -Uważaj!-zawołał przejęty Balto. W jego błękitnych oczach oprócz odbijających sił płomieni, malowało się przerażenie. -Chodź, jesteś bezpieczny.-przemówiła przyjaźnie Malinois. Mały blondyn spojrzał na nią. Nie pewnie wstał, ale zaraz potem gdy wstał na obie równe nogi upadł. Złapał się za kostkę. -O nie...-jęknęła Talir. Schyliła się, że prawie leżała na kawałku jeszcze miękkiej trawy. Podrzuciła go, aby leżał na jej plecach. Wtedy właśnie z drzewa z tyłu rozległ się huk! -TALIR!-krzyknęli przerażeni gdy potężna gałąź zagrodziła jej drogę. Choć najbardziej przerażony był Balto, który zaczął przerabiać łapami w miejscu. -Idę po nią!-oznajmił. Jednak zaraz zobaczyli jak wysoko wyskakuje i z gracją ląduje na czterech łapach. 'Mieli otworzone z podziwu oczy. Jednak byli zadowoleni, że nic się jej nie stało. Balto szczeknął radośnie. Ruszyli w stronę piesków. Jednak mieli plan znaleźć jego rodziców, oraz zbadać go. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Talir 'Przy zamku pracowały nadal psiaki. Nadeszła kolej aby Poppy z Corrlie'm poszli po zabytki. Zaś przygotowywał grupę, która miała ratować zastawę, gobeliny i obrazy. Gdy wymieniał imiona piesków każde z nich szczeknęło i wypięło dumnie pierś do przodu. ' -Otóż po zastawę pójdą Antonio, Hera, Michael, Cinder, Zora, Mielna, Ridley, Majlo! Po obrazy idą Phoenix, Nytrae, Solo,Jasmine, Aine, Adair, Ardo i Tomira! Zaś po gobeliny potrzebuję paru grup, później się podzielicie! Ale pójdą Cayo, Tomisa, Slend, Jessie, Heks, Dolo, Nasia, Mindy, Lily, Millie, Ramo, Batutto, Bekter, Nani, Choco, Tristan, Rita, Flesh, Iwan, Valixy, Vestern, Via, Arctic, Heya, Nina, Suzanne, Philip, Natalie, Billy, Megan, Cody, Velari, Vivienne, Johnboy, Conrad, Annie, David, Kate, Angela, Niara, Axe, Hela, Roxo, Vitani, Tunturi, Koda i Kora! Reszta zostanie tu i gasi zamek!-oznajmił brunet. -Auu!-zawyły pieski. Wybrane grupy pobiegły do zamku. Wyglądało to jak psia fala. '''Przy okazji wbiegając gasili od środka. Corrile za pomocą kamerki w latarce wykonywał zdjęcia zniszczeń. Każdy był przejęty. Podzielili się na wybrane grupy. Jednak Ci co mieli ratować zastawę napotkali pewien problem... -Wejście do jadalni jest w płomieniach!-zmartwiła się Rita. -Ruf! Ruf! Działka wodne!-szczeknęli Hera, Michael, Cinder i Zora. Z plecaków wyłoniły się działka i szybko zdusili płomienie. Majlo z zgrozą spojrzał na poczernioną podłogę. -Idziesz?-zapytała idąca Jasmine, stanęła i odwróciła się do tyłu. Czekoladowy piesek został wyrwany z zamyślenia. -Tak! Idę!-odrzekł i pobiegł za młodszą siostrą Chase'a. Drewniane szafki trzymające zastawę powoli zaczęły się żarzyć. -Ok! Tam jest wejście do innych sal. My sięgniemy po zastawę!-oznajmił Ridley. Pozostałe psiaki kiwnęły głowami.-Ja i Antonio będzie gasić szafki i trzymać płomienie z dala od nas.-dopowiedział Malinois. Milena rzuciła mu rozmarzone spojrzenie. Podeszła do pieska i przytuliła się. -Chodź!-zaszczekała radośnie Hera, oparta o szafki. Zdejmowała powoli zastawę i podawała Michael'owi trzymający pudełka wyścielane folią bąbelkową. Każdy podzielił się, obowiązkami. Jedni trzymali pudła, drudzy wkładali zastawę. Jednak byłoby zbyt pięknie gdyby wszystko szło tak po maśle. Zora trzymała w pudełku zastawę widelców i noży. Jednak przez okno wpadł jakiś kamień i upuściła pudło. Zastawa z brzdękiem rozproszyła się po podłodze. ' -Kto to zrobił?!-warknęła suczka rasy Owczarek Kaukaski. Rzuciła gniewne spojrzenie w stronę okna. -Pomogę Ci.-zaoferowała się Cinder. Podbiegła i zaczęła wkładać widelce i noże do specjalnego pudełka, jakie trzymała Zora. -Ja także.-ozwał się Majlo, który właśnie skończył ratować filiżanki. Podbiegł i wkrótce potem pozbierali bałagan. Mogli spokojnie wyjść. -Będziemy torować drogę. -oznajmił Antonio. Szczeknął aby uaktywnić działka, które cały czas znajdowały się w gotowości. Zaczął pochód. Za pomocą szczypiec podnieśli pudła i powoli wyruszyli. Ridley zamykał pochód. '''Dym był tak gęsty, że utrudniał widoczność mimo gogli. Przed zamkiem na żwirkowatym chodniku z niecierpliwością czekała reszta. ' -Może wskażę im drogę, dym wydaje się za gęsty.-oznajmiła Delilah. -Dobry pomysł.-zgodzili się wszyscy. Ryder podrapał białą suczkę za uchem. -Dobrze, że nie ma z nami Aresa. Biedny by się martwił.-zażartował Rusty. Sally wywróciła oczyma, jednak potem przybliżyła się do jej ukochanego. 'Delilah założyła maskę na pysio i wbiegła do środka. ' -Woow, ale gęsty dym!-zdziwiła się biała sunia. Jakby na zawołanie zza nią pojawiło się światełko w kolorze białym. Jednak jego blask przysłonięty był przez gęsty dym. Suczka odwróciła się być zobaczyć wyłaniającą się sylwetkę Careyi. -Careya!-ucieszyła się suczka. -Hej. Przyszłam by pomóc.-wytłumaczyła Leonberger. Delilah kiwnęła w pełnym zrozumieniu głową. Wtedy zauważyły grupę piesków. -Podążajcie za światłem!-zawołała suczka i podeszła bliżej. Pieski poszły. Wkrótce wyszły z budynku na żwirową drogę. Jednak spokój nie trwał długo... -Ryder! Ryder!-krzyknęła Twister, biegnąc w stronę bruneta. Ten od razu się odwrócił w jej stronę i skierował spojrzenie na suczkę. -Alfredo zniknął jak i berło!- odpowiedziała Northen Inuit Dog o niebieskich oczach... * Obraz robi się czarny... * Obraz się rozjaśnia Rozdział 3 '''Pieski były w dużej konsternacji. Aż zamrugały oczyma. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż odezwały się pieski: -To on musiał to podpalić!-warknął Rex, Drego pokiwał głową. -Ma rację, od początku coś było z nim nie tak.-dopowiedział Kundelek. -Musimy, poznać werdykt, ale możecie mieć rację.-odpowiedział chłopak kierując spojrzenie na pieski. Wyjął tablet i postanowił zadzwonić do Viki... * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ryder'a. Pieski walczyły z płomieniami na ulicy. Ciepło było ale powoli opanowywały sytuację. Wkrótce Ruffy gasił ostatni płomyk. Ulica znów była bezpieczna. Wtedy do piesków podlecieli przechodnie, oraz reporterzy. ' -Nasi bohatrerowie!- mówili ludzie przez siebie. Wtem odznaki piesków zaświeciły i przez nie przemówił głos Ryder'a: -Ugasiliście płomienie?-zapytał chłopak. -Tak Ryder.-odpowiedzi udzieliła Grafity, patrząc w dół na odznakę, -Zatem, zbiórka przed pałacem!-oznajmił mężczyzna. Pieski pokiwały głowami i pobiegły. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ruffy'ego. '''Pieski szybko biegły przez ulice. W końcu wyhamowały na żwirowym gruncie przed pałacem. Wszystkie ustawiły się w szeregu. ' -Jesteśmy Ryder?-oznajmiła człowiekowi Hope. Większość piesków patrzyła na chłopaka. -Zaraz podadzą ustalenia kto to podpalił!-przemówiła Kara, pieski pokiwały głowami. -Otóż...-zaczęła bardzo poważnie Thunder. -Podpalaczem jest...nikt inny jak Alfredo!-rzekł Icko.-Powinniśmy to ogłosić i go złapać!-dodał Rottweiler o zielonych oczach. -Wiedziałam, że coś jest z nim nie tak!-syknęła Kirse. -Ja mogę go poszukać.-zaoferował się Nathaniel. Psiaki pokiwały głowami. Piesek zaszczekał i odbiegł. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Nathaniel'a 'Tym czasem pieski musiały ściągnąć gobeliny. Temperatura była nie do zniesienia! Millie zdjęła ostatni i trzymając jego skrawek podleciała na dół. ' -Chodźmy stąd!-wydyszała jej bliźniacza siostra Lily. -Ok, my bierzemy pierwszy gobelin!-odpowiedział Philip. Cayo włączył latarkę. Pierwszy nieśli Philip, Suzanne, Valixy, Vestern, Hela i Cody. Następny wzięli Slend, Ramo, Batutto, Nani i Bekter. Trzeci- Megan, Billy, Velari, Niara i Angela. Czwarty a zarazem ostatni trzymali Rita, Flesh, Iwan, Heya oraz Roxo. Reszta oświetlała drogę przez kłęby dymu. 'U grupy, która miała ratować obrazy, było nie najgorzej. Nytrae zdjęła ostatni obraz i podała Jasmine. Wtedy też mogli wynosić obrazy. Wkrótce każda z grup wyszła na dziedziniec. ' -Jesteście!-zaszczekała radośnie Bella. Podbiegła do piesków i zamerdała ogonem. -Wiecie kto podpalił?-zapytał Conrad, odszczekując jego latarkę, która schowała się w plecaku. -Tak...-powiedziała Wenus.-To był Alfredo...-rzekła. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Wenus 'Nathaniel wpadł na trop Alfredo, który trzymał w pysku berło. Zauważył go jak tamten przeskakuje płot i wpada do parku. ' -Stop!-zakrzyczał Nathaniel i skoczył przez płot. Znacznie przyspieszył doganiając pieska. Wybił się dwoma łapami i go przyszpilił. Mieszaniec Anatoliana z Kai wypuścił berło. Nathaniel zakuł go w kajdanki i wziął berło.-Jesteś aresztowany za podpalenie pałacu i próba kradzieży berła!-syknął mu do ucha po czym obaj wrócili. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Nathaniel'a 'Przyszła kolej by poszła jako ostatnia po zabytki Patty...Tolys oraz Dilara próbowali ją przekonac by nie szła, jednak suczka chciała po nie pójść. Weszła do palącego się budynku. Na sobie miała maskę specjalną. Zgodnie z instrukcjami Księżniczki miała pójść po diamentowy naszyjnik. Gdy tylko weszłam do pokoju usłyszała jak strop pęka i leci na ziemie. Zrobiła unik, jednak mały kamyk spowodował iż zemdlała.... Tymczasem na dworze pieski zaczęły się właśnie martwić o suczkę. ' -Ryder...to trwa trochę długo...-zaczął Matt. Alaska pokiwali głową. -Powinien ktoś pojąć po nią, zwłaszcza że...-mówiła biało- czarna Łajką Jakucka, jednał jem wypowiedz przerwał huk walącego się stropu. Pieski zamarły w przerażeniu. Ich wzrok był pełen strachu. -Ja po nią pójdę!-zaoferował się Tolys. -Idę z Tobą!-odrzekła Dilara. Nie dając czasu na protest, założyli maski i wbiegli do budynku. -Gaśmy płomienie!-zawołał Bailey. Pieski polowały głowami. 'Dym był bardzo gęsty i skłębiony dym. Utrudniał on bardzo widoczność. Jednak determinacja i zmartwienie nie dawały zza wygraną! Przypomnieli sobie słowa Księżniczki Barkingburg i ruszyli do pokoju. W drzwiach leżały żarzące się drewnie belki. Dwa pieski natychmiast je zagasiły. Weszli, jednak ku ich oczom rozpościerał się okropny widok! Patty leżała bezwładnie na ziemi. ' -PATTTY!- wykrzyczały dwa psiaki. Obaj podlecieli do niej. Dolara postanowiła wziąć ją na plecy. Jednak Tolys ją delikatnie podniósł. Obaj nieśli jej ciało. Zanim to zrobili wzięli naszyjnik i ruszyli. Gdy wyszli położyli jęk ciało. -P-Patty?-zająkał się przerażony Billy stanem jego mentorki. Każdemu łzy napływały do oczu. Sunia nie dawała żadnych znaków. Wtem... -Egh....gdzie ja?-zapytała siebie jednak. Tolys i Dilara wrzasnęło w niebo głosy tuląc się do suni. Ogony dwójki piesków merdały we wszystkie strony. Powoli płomienie trawiące pałac zaczęły słabnąć. Gdy Łajka Jakucka, wstała Tolys zaczepił ją: -Patty...musimy pogadać... -Okey.-odrzekła suczka mrugając zdziwiona. Odeszli na stronę, piesek stanął przed suczką. Jego spojrzenie zielonych oczu spotkało się ze spojrzeniem błękitnych oczu Patty. Sunia oblała się rumieńcem. Serduszko z tego wszystkiego zabiło szybciej. -Jesteś wspaniała.-rzekł Kundelek. Po tych słowach sunia zaniemówiła. Z jej gardła wydostało się tylko zachłyśnięcie z radości powietrza. Tempo bicia jej serca przyspieszyło i to znacznie. -Jesteś i piękna, i mądra! Wszystko co mnie uwodzi w suczce...Chciałbym być co chwila przy Tobie, być Twoim wsparciem! Oraz Twoim chłopakiem...od momentu naszego poznania nie mogłam przestać p Tobie myśleć! Nie wiedziałam z początku co to, ale potem doszło do mnie że to miłość! Zostaniesz koką dziewczyną?-zapytał pod koniec wypowiedzi Tolys. Samo serce pieska biło jak szalone, a przez myśli przebiegł każdy możliwy scenariusz odpowiedzi. -Tolys...ja nie wiedziałam że czujesz to samo!- odrzekła suczka. Wtedy to zatkało pieska. -Tak chcę!-wykrzyknęła. Wtedy piesek podszedł do niej i pocałował ją. Na niebie dawno błysnęły gwiazdy. Nocny chłód dawał się we znaki. Jednak nie między nimi! ''Obraz obraca się wokół nich. Oba psiaki mają wrażenie że obok nich unosi się różowa mgła z gwiazdkami. Wtedy zjawiła się Dilara. ' -Ryder potrzebuje....ee...to ja nie przeszkadzam...-powiedziała suczka o brązowych oczach i się wycofała. Jednak dwa psiaki przerwały pocałunek. -Już idziemy! Dzięki za informacje!-podziękował Tolys. Suczka skinęła głową. Patty nadal siedziała. Malinois podbiegła do niej. -OMG!-przemówiła sunia, merdając ogonem na obie strony.-Patty?-zaczęła pytanie -Tak, Dili....jesteśmy parą! Sama nie wiedziałam, że Tolys czuje to samo!-odpowiedziała rozanielona Łajka Jakucka. Dilara uśmiechnęła się. BFF Malinois przyszła i przytuliła się. -Tak się cieszę! Cieszę, że nic Ci nie jest! I Twoje marzenie się spełniło!-gratulowała Malinois drugiej suczce. Po chwili postanowiły pójść. Cały Psi Patrol, już o tym wiedział. Antonio przybił piątkę z Tolys’em. Do obu suczek podbiegły pieski. ' -Gratulujemy!-pogratulowała Martine i zamachałam ogonem. -Super!-cieszyły się Rossita, Dellicia, Lady i Colette. Gratulacji było bez liku. Jednak wkrótce praca wzywała. -Przynajmniej jakieś dobre wieści!-ucieszyli się Juka, Obi oraz Kelly. Wszyscy mieli ogonki w ruchu. -Okey, chodźmy praca wzywa!-oznajmiła wszystkim Ladybug. Chat pokiwał głoą i odpowiedział: -Oki! '''Mimo godziny 23:00, pieski nadal pracowały. Ich poczynania oglądały Pandora, Honey z szczeniakami. W końcu strumień wody pokonał płomień. Teraz do góry leciał już dym. Księżniczka Barkingburg, zaklaskała radośnie w dłonie. Niedługo potem jej policja, pojmała pieska i usadziła go z tylu auta. Okno było uchylone. ' -Jeszcze się zobaczymy!-warknął groźne Alfredo, rzucając pełne nienawiści spojrzenie. Samochód policyjny odjechał. Nie długo potem Kamerdyner przyniósł pieskom w miskach wodę. Trwali tak do następnego dnia, aby oceniać czy się zawali. Diego z Rosą weszli do środka. Gdy wyszli dali odpowiedź... -Otóż...-zaczęła Rosa z francuskim akcentem. -Nie zawali się!-oznajmił wszystkim Diego. Pieski zawyły z całych sił. Wtedy też pożegnali się i wskoczyli do radiowozów. Wkrótce przyjechał Patrolot, do którego wskoczyli. Jego hal na dole wziął Ultimate Radiowóz Marshalla. Polecieli w stronę domu. Pieski były bardzo śpiące. Gdy wylądowali Patrolot szybko poleciał po pojazdy. -Mamo! Tato!- krzyczały szczeniaczki biegnąc w stronę swoich rodziców. Uścisków było co nie miara!. Gdy wszystko było na miejscu, pieski poszły do swych nie spać. '''Każdy ułożył się w budzie i zamknął oczy. Szybko odpływając w krainę błogiego snu... -To tanie dobre pieski.-westchnął Ryder, opierając się o barierki na najwyższym piętrze bazy. Wrócił do środka, gdyż zmęczenie także jemu dawało się we znaki. Koniec Galeria Ultimate Rescue pups and fire.PNG|''Okładka'' Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Ultimate Rescue Kategoria:Opowiadania z okładkami Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinek 12 Kategoria:Odcinki 12 Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Werix Kategoria:Kenshi Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Junio Kategoria:Fuergo Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Katie Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Cia Kategoria:Timmy Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Księżniczka Burkingburg Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Alays Kategoria:Honey Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Dellicia Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Nika Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Lenny Kategoria:Nex Kategoria:Alfredo Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Athena Kategoria:Twister Kategoria:Alaska Kategoria:Ace Kategoria:Nicolas Kategoria:Dolo Kategoria:Leoni Kategoria:Matt Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Mindy Kategoria:Moscow Kategoria:Batutto Kategoria:Bekter Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:East Kategoria:Tunturi Kategoria:Winter Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Sabra Kategoria:Icko Kategoria:Izumi Kategoria:Luka Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Viki Kategoria:Grafity Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Chaaya Kategoria:Dawn Kategoria:Talir Kategoria:Balto Kategoria:Ernest Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Suzanne Kategoria:Natalie Kategoria:Tolys Kategoria:West Kategoria:Minty Kategoria:Minimus Kategoria:Conrad Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Kelly Kategoria:Bite Kategoria:Faith Kategoria:Uno Kategoria:Buessa Kategoria:Rex Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Rosa Kategoria:Domingo Kategoria:Clara Kategoria:Rose Kategoria:Crus Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Carmen Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Lir Kategoria:Seychello Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Arison Kategoria:Vojtek Kategoria:Merida Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Ruffy Kategoria:Night Kategoria:Saitina Kategoria:Eric Kategoria:Killen Kategoria:Roger Kategoria:Ame Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Amalis Kategoria:Bumblebee Kategoria:Nuttie Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Slend Kategoria:Pandora Kategoria:Drover Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Corrlie Kategoria:Antonio Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Michael Kategoria:Koda Kategoria:Kora Kategoria:Phoenix Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:David Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:Cayo Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Tomisa Kategoria:Roxo Kategoria:Vitani Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Megan Kategoria:Angela Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Hela Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Philip Kategoria:Tristan Kategoria:Choco Kategoria:Nina Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Cody Kategoria:Velari Kategoria:Vivienne Kategoria:Nani Kategoria:Nasia Kategoria:Jasmine Kategoria:Heya Kategoria:Iwan Kategoria:Rita Kategoria:Flesh Kategoria:Millie Kategoria:Lily Kategoria:Ramo Kategoria:Milena Kategoria:Ridley Kategoria:Zora Kategoria:Cinder Kategoria:Majlo Kategoria:Aine Kategoria:Adair Kategoria:Valixy Kategoria:Vestern Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Careya Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Ladybug Kategoria:Chat Kategoria:Juka Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Nathaniel Kategoria:Bella Kategoria:Bailey Kategoria:Kirse Kategoria:Drego Kategoria:Wenus